Our Red Lamp
by jeonhwa
Summary: Dear Diary… To My Diary… No. Maybe I’ll just stick to writing the date. Anyway, today I moved into my apartment, crossing off another New Year’s resolution. And I regret it already; the neighbors here are just so rude! /AU: SasuHina/


**Summary: **Dear Diary… To My Diary… No. Maybe I'll just stick to writing the date. Anyway, today I moved into my apartment, crossing off another New Year's resolution. And I regret it already; the neighbors here are just so rude! [AU: SasuHina]

**Author's Note:** I'd like to say that Hinata's character is a bit OOC, but because it's her diary; I'm willing to say it's somewhat acceptable. This story also bears a strong resemblance to an already written fanfiction, namely **My Neighbor **by chibismiles5266. But I'd like to say my story does/will not share the same storyline, and that any similarities I may have incorporated were unintentional and I apologize in advance.

* * *

**01. Hate at First Sight**

* * *

**Monday, April 6****th**

**3:00****AM

* * *

**

I had finished packing _hours_ ago, in a beautiful apartment complex in the beautiful neighborhood of Mile End in **Montreal**! And you know what? The neighborhood isn't that great at all! It's not the scenery, no that's beautiful; it's just my _neighbors_ that are driving me crazy! From the first floor to the eighth floor, I haven't been greeted by anyone that seems remotely _interested_ that I moved in. They just looked at me and minded their own business… while I was carrying a **MASSIVE CARDBOAD BOX** up a FLIGHT OF STAIRS! Was it so much to ask for someone to at least _assist_? Was I asking too much? Apparently the answer happens to be _yes_! Hospitality must be a foreign phrase to these people! Even when I offered them _home-baked_ chocolate-chips cookies made with **love** and **hard labor**, they just took it' without a word of thanks or welcome! That's the last time I go Martha Stewart Hinata in this building!

**Advice to Future Hinata:** #01. Do not idealize lifestyle, your future; because what you'll hope to expect won't actually happen. Do not imagine the building you're in to be playing jazz music 24/7 whilst being complimented in French. Nothing happens that way!

Aside from wanting someone to _help_ me or _thank_ me, I would like to note the time.

Three. In. The. Morning.

Why would I be up in the morning? Because my next door neighbor and his girlfriend (or lover) WON'T KEEP IT DOWN! And he is the main reason I am regretting my decision to go financially independent. God, Hanabi was right; I don't think I'll even be able to survive the **first night** here!

**Advice to Future Hinata:** #02. Do not expect all handsome guys to be nice, sweet and charming. Expect some to be cold-hearted, ignorant and standoffish. Especially, the one RIGHT NEXT DOOR WHO _WON'T KEEP IT DOWN_ and MAKES THIS ANNOYING SOUND _EVERYTIME_ HE SEES YOU!

I just feel like kicking him in the crotch every time I see him. He's such a… such a… _prick_! Yeah, maybe he's handsome. Maybe he has nice, shiny hair. Maybe he has a hot body. And maybe he just oozes a mysterious, dark, broody **sex appeal**. But that is _no excuse_ to be such a PRICK. Does he say 'hello' or 'can I help with that to me'? No. Does he help hold the door for me, when I'm trying to carry things? No.

**Advice to Future Hinata:** #03. Curse and swear more often; it's more helpful when venting out frustration.

Instead he goes, and I quote: '_Tch_. Another one.' Whilst slamming his door at me.

Another one, what? ANOTHER LIVING PERSON? I'm sorry if my existence inconvenienced you, would you like it if I jumped out the window? Ugh. That man infuriates me. That man—_God,_ I don't believe what he just said, JUST THEN.

"Stop writing over there, it's distracting," he says nonchalantly, continuing the moan-feast on the other side of the wall.

**AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!**

I'M THE ONE NOT HAVING SEX HERE, AND HE'S TELING **ME **THAT _I'M DISTRACTING? _HE'S THE REASON WHY I'M EVEN _WRITING_ IN THIS DIARY!

"I'm s-sorry," I replied. _I'm sorry_? I write out all these frustrations, and I tell him that _I'm sorry?_

**Advice to Future Hinata:** #04. When being told that you are in the wrong, when you are obviously not because _they're_ in the wrong; don't just chicken out! YELL AT THEM UNTIL YOUR THROAT GOES HOARSE AND THEY HAVE TEARS IN THEIR EYES. **WOMAN UP**, FUTURE HINATA! And—Oh _God_, I think I'm going to _puke_.

"Ask her to join, Sasuke," I hear the woman purr.

Scratch that, I think I'm going to **DIE HERE. **I'm going to bed whether I want to or not!

* * *

**Monday, April 6****th**

**10:00****AM

* * *

**

Ugh. Not only is my next-door neighbor a prick, but he's also a **player**… a heartbreaking **player** at that. I can still hear the girl (who _wanted to have a __threesome__ with me_), crying down the hall. And this next part is all hearsay and yes, I was _sort of_ eavesdropping; but hey, he invaded my privacy this morning. By that logic, it means I can invade his too! Anyways here's evidence of his prick-iness:

"But Sasuke—You told me I meant more to you than all those other girls," she cried, sobbing between each word. Poor girl.

"I never said anything, you deluded yourself into that. I told you from the beginning that after last night, I would want nothing to do with you," he replied.

"But Sasuke! You know I've fallen for you ever since you first came into my life! How can you throw me away like this, didn't last night mean _anything_ to you?" she pleaded in desperation.

See, I would never fall for that prick; because he's a prick. There are no likeable qualities in pricks and I can tell you now that he could never persuade me otherwise even if he tried or cared! And if I have to put up with more girls and more crying, he is going to have a _very_ hard time living next-door to **me**!

"It meant nothing," and with that his door slammed.

After that, all I could hear was the door banging and a lot of tears. In fact the sound of her wailing travelled from the hallway to _outside_ the building. Honestly though, how does someone even have the ability to be so _mean_ to a woman? I didn't even hear a bit of sympathy in his voice! If Kiba or Shino had to break-up with a girl, they would find it hard just to decide that they _want_ to end a relationship. I wish I could have one of them as a roommate, at least I wouldn't hate every single minute of living here. This Sasuke fellow, _really_ needed a lesson in **chivalry** _quick_ and maybe a lesson on how not be such a di—

_Knock, knock!_

And he's knocking at my wall; people invent doors for a reason. Though I guess it was smarter that he did what he did, I probably would have punched him in the face if I saw him!

"Hey, neighbor girl!" he yells, catching my attention.

"Um… Y-Yes?" I answer.

"If you're planning on having me sleep with you, know that there is a line."

Did I mention that I was drinking coffee? Well I was, and I spat it _all out_; as he enunciated each word.

_**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**_

I CANNOT BELIEVE **ANYONE **IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD EVEN HAVE THE **DECENCY **TO _SAY_ THAT!

"W-What? I-I don't even know you!" I scream, trying my best to hold up my composure.

"Fine, then let's keep it that way."

_**AAAAAHHHHHH!**_

COULD HE _BE_ ANYMORE ANNOYING? AFTER HEARING A GIRL RUN OUT OF HIS ROOM CRYING, HE THINKS I WOULD WANT TO _**SLEEP**_ WITH HIM? AND THEN HE COMES UP WITH _**THAT**_? I THINK I'M GOING TO GO PULL MY HAIR OUT! I THINK MY PEN'S ABOUT TO BREAK FROM THE WAY I'M GRIPPING IT! I THINK I'M GOING TO GO KICK HIS ASS!

* * *

**Tuesday, April 7****th**

**11:54****PM

* * *

**

**Shygirl27:** Kiba… Shino… please… someone _save_ me!

**doggystyle69:** LOL! Loving apartment life, I see?

**buggystyle69:** I still can't believe you made this my screenname.

**doggystyle69:** Get over it, y'know you love it. Anyways, Hina, what were you going to say?

**Shygirl27:** It's been a _day_, and nothing has changed! I thought it was simply a new tenant thing, but it's not!

**buggystyle69:** Give it more time, Hinata. I'm sure you'll ease into the lifestyle.

**Shygirl27:** I really hope so!

**doggystyle69:** I'm surprised though Hina, I thought you were more optimistic than this. Come on, you can make this work.

**buggystyle69:** I have to agree with Kiba… for a change…

**doggystyle69:** Hey! I CAN SAY SMART THINGS!

**buggystyle69:** …

**doggystyle69:** _HEEEEEEEYYYYY!_

**Shygirl27:** LOL! You guys are right! You always know what I want to hear when I'm down. I'll try harder to make this work, I mean… I'm already here! If I give up now, everything I believe in will be wasted!

**doggystyle69:** Thatta girl and what a childhood friends for, if not to help? Anyways, are there any lonely girls that need some loving over there, Hina?

**buggystyle69:** Kiba…

**doggystyle69:** What? Montreal chicks are _hot_.

**buggystyle69:** …

**Shygirl27:** Well, I haven't seen any pretty girls _living_ here; but my neighbor is a real player! He just broke up with a really pretty girl yesterday!!!!

**doggystyle69:** That's a waste of national treasure, right there. Tell him that he shouldn't break up… just have _multiple relationships._

**Shygirl27:** KIBA!!! THAT'S HORRIBLE!!

**doggystyle69:** Oh, Hina… I was just _kidding_.

**Shygirl27: **!!!

**buggystyle69:** Are you afraid that he'll break your heart as well, Hinata?

**doggystyle69:** _Shino! _Are you insinuating she has a _crush_ on this heartbreaker? _Please_.

**Shygirl27: **W-W-W-WHAT? I-I-I-I-I, _WHAT!_

**doggystyle69:** LOL! I love it when she keyboard stutters, it means she's gotten worked up. But if this is your way for asking us to visit, then we'll see if we have the time. I need to watch my porn and play my Xbox, Hina.

**buggystyle69:** And by that he means to study and pay the rent on time.

**doggystyle69:** C'mon… I know you've been eying my porn collection.

**buggystyle69:** You've been mistaken.

**Shygirl27: **I would love for the two of you to visit!! I really need some friendly hospitality.

**doggystyle69:** Okay!! WE'LL TRY BUT TTYL! NOW I _NEED_ TO GET SHINO TO WATCH PORN WITH ME!

_doggystyle69 has signed off._

**buggystyle69:** Hinata, know that we're only a phone call anyway. If anything happens…

_buggystyle69 has signed off._

Sigh. Why didn't these two move out of their apartment and just move into Sasuke's. That way, I wouldn't have to live with his harassment!

…

Did he _just _get home?

…

Was that a _woman's_ voice?

…

My _God_, he's a **quick worker**! And I write that without a slight implication of _awe_, but with **disgust**. I opened the door slightly, just to see if my ears weren't tricking me. Ew. _Ew._ _Ewww. _I close the door quickly. I so **did not** _need_ to see tongue-intruding, butt groping on a Tuesday night! I wasn't the one who signed off of IM with the intentions of watching porn. Did they honestly have to do that in the hall? Couldn't they just go inside? Actually, COULD HE JUST **NOT** DO THAT _AT ALL_?

"Excuse me for a second," I heard him say to his new girl. "I need to talk to someone."

Maybe on the phone, call up another girl get her into a sick twisted three—

_Knock, knock._

Wow, it wasn't the wall this time…

WAIT. WAIT. WHY IS HE KNOCKING ON _MY_ DOOR? I DON'T REMEMBER HIM WANTING TO TALK TO ME AT ALL. HE DOESN'T NEED TO TALK TO ME, WHY DOES HE WANT TO TALK TO ME? I THOUGHT I MADE IT CLEAR THAT I WAS NEVER GOING TO BE PART OF SOME TWISTED THREESOME! IF HE EVEN THINKS OF_** ASKING**_, HE IS **NOT **GOING TO BE ABLE TO PERFORM _TONIGHT_ OR ANY **OTHER **NIGHT! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! _GO AWAY!_

_Knock, knock._

"I know you're in there," he calls out.

"W-What do you want?" I asked, in a calmer voice than how I **felt**.

"A favor."

And he's expecting me to give him one, _why? _I had five simple words for him: Not. A. Chance. In. Hell.  
_

* * *

To be continued...  
_


End file.
